How to Love a Yun
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: When her friends dared her she couldn't keep a Yun for two months, Jihl sets out intending to prove them wrong. JihlxFang, LightningxLebreau, VanillexSerah OC & Import pairings: HawkexIsabela, SkyxSummer, BethanyxKale, ScotchxCarmexYuns
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what it is," Carme bemoaned, burying her head in her arms, despairing. "No stud wants to be with me."

"It'd probably help if you didn't chase studs more than half your age and newly pubescent." Bethany took a sip of her iced tea.

"I didn't chase herrr," Carme grieved, "Scotch came to mee. And she's twenty, not pubescent."

"That still makes you a cougar, dear."

Carme looked up to her friends with growing despair. She searched Jihl's face, sitting mutely amused, to Bethany, who picked at her leafy salad with a fork. "Guys," Carme pleaded, "You're not helping at all. I really wanted to hold onto this one." Jihl gave her a smiling eyebrow. Carme looked to Bethany, who had both more sympathy and experience to glean off of. "What about you, Beth?" Carme asked, taking her hand to hold her attention. "You've been seeing Kale for weeks! What's your secret? Is there something sexy you do for her at night?"

Bethany sighed. "You need some direction, Carme, that's all."

"Direction?" Carme asked, scooting up in her seat attentively. "Are there positions Kale's showed you that only courting Yuns know or… or some secret to giving blow jobs that makes them fall in love with you? I still choke sometimes."

Bethany slapped her head and shook it.

"That's surprising," Jihl chuckled, "With how many Yuns have you suckled, Carme."

Carme gave her a pouting frown, "No more than you."

"I'm not looking for love." Jihl reminded with a smile, then winked. "And I don't choke."

"It's not about positions or the sex, Carme." Bethany told, drawing both their skeptical eyes. "Well, not entirely." Bethany revised. "It certainly helps with a Yuns' mindset, but it doesn't determine love."

"That's one opinion."

Bethany gave Jihl a look. "It's not."

"So, what does?" Carme asked, wanting desperately to know. Bethany had to have a secret. She did so well with Kale; they were so caring for each other and had such a real connection. Carme wanted that so bad. Yuns were all gung-ho for sex and Carme enjoyed their lovemaking very much, but she ached for more like what Bethany had with Kale, that snap and spark. No matter what she did with Yuns, how pleasing she was or how much fun they had, she just couldn't seem to get that connection with any of them. They didn't want to court her.

"The Yuns you date are too young, Carme. They're not looking to court when they're that age. Yuns start courting at thirty-five, forty, even fifty sometimes. You should find one your age."

"I don't want one my age!" Carme pleaded with her, "I want a young, studly Yun."

"Why?" Bethany threw up her hands. "They don't look any different."

"I'll live longer." Carme explained. "I don't want my Yun to die a century ahead of me. If I get one young, I'll have extra years to spend with her."

"You could just have an Umbra," Jihl offered.

"Noo," Carme whined, "I _want _a Yun. A _studly _Yun."

"Speaking about studly Yuns, Lightning's excellent with a strap on. Really, you can barely tell the difference between her and the real one. Just that she won't get you pregnant. Sweet of her. Though, Lebreau would have it otherwise if she could, I'm sure."

"Ugh," Bethany shuddered, looking ill. "Could you _not _talk about Umbra like they could be studs?"

"Why not?" Jihl shrugged, enjoying herself. "Lightning would make a great stud. Just imagine if she actually had it, able to explode into me with her molten cum. I'd take a baby from that beauty in a second, mmm."

Bethany covered her head and groaned. "Make her stop."

"I wonder if she used that strap-on in their threesome with your sister Hawke?"

"Oh, God," Bethany reached out and spilled her water purposefully in Jihl's direction, making the girl back up in her seat with a sharp bark.

"Hey!" Jihl shot her a small glare before re-directing the water onto her plate. "Bitch."

"Can we focus here?" Carme pleaded. "I need a Yun stud before I'm old and alone."

Bethany sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks. Her brown eyes landed gently on her. "You're really making it harder on yourself insisting on the young age, Carme. Very few Yuns are ready for a lifetime commitment by then."

"Kale's not that much older." Carme vied.

"Twenty-one years?" Bethany challenged with an eyebrow. "Somewhere close to my own age?"

Carme stooped miserably, looking down at her plate in angst. "Young Yuns fall in love sometimes. They just don't fall in love with me." She prodded at her celery stalks and carrots with a fork, dejected, then cast a wistful glance to Bethany. "I wish I had your breasts, Bethany."

Bethany rubbed her head in her hands. "Your breasts aren't the problem."

"I wouldn't say that." Jihl contributed with a smile. "Yuns do like a good set of breasts."

"See!" Carme mourned. "Jihl knows it too!"

"They like a full handful," Jihl assured, making Carme wanton.

"If I had your double D's…" Carme craved, wistfully eyeing Bethany's boobs and Jihl's.

"Carme!" Bethany reprimanded, blushing. "I don't have double D's."

"Double E's, more like," Jihl trolled with a grin. She winked to Carme. "You can get them, you know. There are exercises."

Carme nearly jumped the table. "Exercises like what? Is that what you guys did?"

"Jihl, stop antagonizing her." Bethany chastised with a look. "There's nothing wrong with your boobs, Carme. You're being ridiculous. Love doesn't come from good sex or hefty boobs. It's more romantic than that. When you're with the right Yun, you'll know, Carme." Bethany's eyes drifted in memory and Carme took the train right with her. "It's a feeling you get that'll fill you. You'll be in her arms… and she'll be a part of you. You'll be warm and, all over, you'll know it's right. It'll be perfect for you."

"Sounds like something I know," Jihl snickered. Bethany smacked her shoulder to shush.

"But I feel that every time!" Carme pleaded, breaking out of the romantic moment in her head. "I just want one of them to love me back too." Bethany sighed. Carme needed more counseling than this; she needed to learn how to hold onto her Yun. Bethany could show her how, she knew it.

Jihl settled back in her chair, plucking a lentil. "You need to relax, Carme. Uptight and desperate isn't a turn on to Yuns. You just let things happen as they may, and it'll happen for you."

Bethany glanced at her in annoyance. "And how many Yuns have you held onto?"

Jihl shrugged. "I'm not looking for a commitment with a Yun."

"You're not looking for a commitment with anyone." Bethany corrected, sitting back in her chair. "At least Carme's trying. The longest commitment you've held is to your vibrator, Jihl."

"Ohh!" Carme winced, "Did you just service a burn, Beth?"

Jihl laughed, "And the sweetheart has claws! That's rather sexy, Bethany. Kale likes 'em?"

"What Kale likes has nothing to do with toys, and is therefore no concern of yours."

"She's on a roll," Carme glanced at Jihl for response.

"Are you crowning me the kink queen? I'm very flattered by that."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "It's amazing you're not a Brell."

"Psh. Give me more credit than that." Bethany only gave her an eye. Jihl straightened right up to the unspoken challenge. "You think I couldn't find love?"

"Not if it smacked you right in the face." Bethany asserted calmly.

"Is that so?" Jihl took up.

"Yeah, that's so." Bethany shook her head, "I think you'd fail more than Carme does."

"Hey!" Carme objected, open-mouthed.

"No offense intended, Carme," Bethany laid a hand over Carme's arm. "You're not supposed to make a Yun go vegan."

"I was trying to give her a healthier diet!" Carme digested the wrong. "Though, Sabre didn't seem to like that either… now that you mention…"

"I could seduce anyone." Jihl bragged, crossing her arms.

"Not seduce," Bethany corrected. "_Keep_ and be kept by a Yun."

"Easily."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Sky, Arlette…" Carme recounted.

"You want to make a bet on it?" Jihl challenged.

"I'm not interested in taking your kink toys."

"Onyx, Scotch…" Carme laid out, following the pattern. "You know, you might have something with this, Bethany."

"It's okay, Carme." Bethany rubbed her arm. "Next time, you'll know."

"I have something you want," Jihl told confidently. "Not that it matters, but on the crazy notion that I'll lose, I'll give you a whole collection of choice dresses woven by the Sylk clan, Rivaini influence, Sylken, anything you want. Ten dresses."

Bethany gave her a doubtful glance, but even Carme could see the interest catch her eye. Bethany loved her dresses and creature comforts. "You can afford that?"

"I know an Aku who knows a Teff linked to a Sylk."

"Linked?" Bethany chuckled, "You don't hear of many of those anymore."

"And when you lose," Jihl continued to pose, "I want you to use a 'toy' of my choice in sex with Kale."

"Excuse me?" Bethany blinked, affronted.

"What's the matter?" Jihl challenged with a cocky grin, "Suddenly, you're not so confident?"

"That's not— Kale's intimacy with me won't be perverted with your toys."

"So, you don't really have faith that I'd fail." Jihl assumed. "I see. Well, that's okay. I would've spanked you anyway, so— "

"Fine," Bethany agreed with furrowed brow, obviously unpleased.

"What?" Carme barked in surprise, stunned Bethany would allow that.

Jihl lifted an interested eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You lose, you get me ten select Sylk dresses of my choice," Bethany reiterated, "And if by God's humor, you somehow manage to keep a Yun, I'll use a toy on _one _occasion with Kale."

"It won't be one occasion after you use it," Jihl grinned, smirking so cockily.

"But there are terms to the bet." Bethany laid out, "Like the girl. I get to pick her, and she's going to be a Yun stud."

"Fine with me," Jihl agreed easily. "But I have my own request— and it's that you're not the judge. Neither of us should be, and we should make a timetable of how long I'll be keeping this Yun."

"What about Adalaide?" Bethany suggested to Jihl's quirked interest. "She and Pheme can tell if you're dragging the girl around by a hair of sex, or if you've actually managed to keep her."

"Adalaide and Pheme then? Fine. So, who's my lucky girl? Someone Carme sought after? Or even Hawke, maybe. I bet I could seduce your sister."

"Like I'd want you to defile her," Bethany scoffed, thinking through prospects in her head.

"There is _nothing_ even Icould to your sister that hasn't been done already." Bethany's face scrunched, disturbed, which only encouraged Jihl further. "Isabela struts her up with toys all the time, I'd imagine. Vibrators, rings, and piercings…" Bethany winced. As one of the very few Umbra who'd rejected the traditional piercings, they were a bit of a soft spot for her. Mix that with intimacy, which Bethany considered something special and wholesome between people, Jihl had hit upon nerve. "Imagine how deep the piercings go. She probably has a clit piercing so Hawke rubs it every time— "

"Stop." Bethany cringed. A door closed somewhere near, and Carme turned to see Fang walking out with some weapons she'd left in the house by accident when moving out. As resident of the Umbra household Carme dwelled in with her mother and soon-to-be sister, Fang had spent the last ten years with her family in selfless attempt to get Carme's mothers pregnant. She had succeeded a little over a month ago and had finally moved back out with her family, who'd been made a place and stayed for the duration this time as Fang impregnated her mother. They'd been cleaning out the last of things for weeks now to move back to Paddra and had just finished a few days ago. Fang must've forgotten a couple of weapons.

"Hi, Fang," Carme greeted. Fang waved and greeted them all in passing. When Carme turned back to the table, a strange light had lit up Bethany's brown eyes, usually so soft.

"I know somebody," Bethany announced as Jihl took a long swig of her lemon water. "I want you to keep Fang, Jihl."

Lemon-water spurted everywhere with Jihl's choking. "What?!"

"Paddra Yun Fang," Bethany reiterated. "I've chosen your Yun."

"You can't be serious," Jihl coughed, stricken as she wasn't often.

"I'm very serious." Bethany countered.

"She's my sisters' father!" Jihl balked. "That's twisted as fuck."

"As twisted as interfering in my lovemaking with Kale?" Bethany answered back calmly. "Or giving me explicit details about my sister's sex life?"

"Uhh, Beth…" Carme started to object. "Even I think that's weird… Fang _just _got my mother pregnant!"

Bethany held up a hand to Carme to keep her quiet a moment. "Does this mean you're giving up before we've even started?" Bethany smiled with a light in her eyes, "I hope you're ready to sacrifice some of those toys for my dresses. My Double E's take a lot of material."

"You know what?" Jihl stood up and put her hands on the table. "Fine. I accept. I'm going to show you that I can keep Fang as well as anyone."

Even Bethany seemed surprised. "Not so fast," Bethany slowed her. "You have a couple more rules before you set out. Under no circumstances are you to tell Fang about the bet or needing to hold onto her for whatever time we piece out as fair."

"Please," Jihl scoffed, "I don't need to cheat."

"You're going to need a lot more than that." Bethany shook her head. "We could hardly trust you if your bet went bad, but Fang's trustworthy."

"Thanks a lot."

"Just making sure this is fair." Bethany tempered. "So next, we need a timetable."

"Right," Jihl agreed, "How long am I keeping Fang then?"

"Three months."

Carme choked on her celery. "_Months?"_

"It's how long Kale and I dated before we started courting."

"Well, I'm not looking to court her," Jihl settled, making Bethany lean back in her seat, smirking.

"Scared of the time commitment?"

"Not at all," Jihl breezed off. "I'll do two months. I'm not going to make the poor thing fall in love with me."

Bethany snorted. "Like you could! Whatever. Rules of this bet are you must hold onto Fang for two months in a dating fashion. No one-night stands, then having another at the end of two months. Additionally, you're not allowed to screw anyone else either."

"Wait, hey— " Jihl started to object.

"What does it show me to for you to keep Fang and have half a dozen other girls on standby?" Bethany pointed out. "This is about you showing us you can be committed. It hardly proves anything if you go to Fang and revisit her for sex like any number of people you have already. You'll see Fang and Fang only, and if you last two months with her on those terms, keeping Fang happy to go out with you alone on dates and occasions, then you win. But Fang has to be happy with you too, and not seek other women out. And this is all _if _you can even convince her to stay with you longer than one s&m episode."

"What about threesomes?"

"No threesomes." Bethany cut off shortly.

"What? Bethany, she's a Yun, not a nun! Come on; if it's consensual between all of us?"

"I _hope _your threesomes are consensual." Bethany shuddered.

"Come on, she's right off impregnating Carme's moms. I need something to get her started."

"That's filthy, and it underscores the whole idea of your commitment to one person."

Jihl groaned and muttered darkly. "Shouldn't have put off that threesome with Light and 'Brue." She gave Bethany a hard look. "_Any _kinks of my choice?"

"By all means."

"And no extensions," Jihl added, "'Keeping' Fang starts from the first time we're romantic onwards."

"Agreed," Bethany laid out. "But it must be consistent. You two are dating, not seeing each other for casual sex a couple time a week."

"Behave like an Umbra, you mean," Jihl pointed out, "Like my sex-cherishing, 34-year-old friend who's only slept with two people and thinks she knows love."

"This bet won't keep me from slapping you."

Jihl chuckled. Carme regarded her friend with a similar frown. "Was that a dis? Bethany was very good when we dated, I'll have you know."

"And the reason you went Yun-crazy after dating our resident nun for fourteen years?" Jihl posed and received that slap from Bethany. She chuckled.

"We weren't _dating _all that time," Carme corrected. "Just the last few years."

"And that's what made you kick the bucket," Jihl determined, "Ah."

"You can laugh now, but when you're 240 and starting to gray, I'll have a wholesome family, and you'll be the one wondering why you wasted all your time with the 'fun' kinks and toys."

"I'm sure you'd like that," Jihl agreed with a grin, "But you're sadly mistaken, as I'll prove with Fang just as much as anyone. The only difference between us by that time is that I'll have lived my youth in fun and play, you in silly, premature commitment, never exploring how much that boobalicious body can take.I wonder how Kale feels about that wasted potential and all those skills you could've gained by trying others first."

"I do her better than you ever could."

"Ooh," Jihl caught, "Is that another bet I hear?"

"You want to die prematurely?"

Jihl chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Madams, I have a Samantha girl I have to whip before I force myself into one-person nunnery." Jihl gave them both a dazzling smile. "You might know her; she's Umbra too, and enjoys the arts of the kink."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Just tell us when you start with Fang." Jihl left, and when she had, Carme gave her normally-neutral friend an eyebrow.

"Was that really such a good idea?"

"She won't even get to first base." Bethany assured, standing to collect up Jihl's bowl. "Come on, Carme. I'm going to visit Kale. You coming? We can talk about Scotch on the way if you want, try to figure out what went wrong this time."

"Ooh," Carme picked up her own plate and things to bring to the sink. "Yes, please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard led the pair of baggage-loaded chocobos at a walking pace. With both their tethers wrapped in a fist, Shepard gently led the pair of baggage-loaded chocobos behind her. The right one was empty of personage, for it'd been hers, but situated on the left one in the middle of the bags, a blonde-haired, freckle-faced middle-aged woman dozed, half slouched in her seated position, bumping gently along with the giant bird's trotting. Shepard kept its steps as small as possible to keep her mother that way. It wasn't optimal sleeping conditions, but her mother had gotten so little rest this whole time, Shepard would give Hannah what she could get.

They pulled through the grasslands slowly. Shepard could see the stony rise of the Yun capital in the distance. Paddra. It'd been a place she'd only ever visited once, and she'd been very little when her father had taken her, she could hardly remember any of it anyway. Shepard walked along the wild grasses, mind straying to and away from her father by mental command.

It'd been a year since her untimely demise, a long year Shepard had spent without a father, Hannah had spent without a mate. It'd been crushing. Only 22 years old, Shepard was far too young to be without a father, and Hannah had been widowed so fast. She wouldn't re-mate. Not now, anyway, and she'd vowed not ever. Her heart had belonged to one Yun and no one else. Shepard saw the toll the death had taken on her every day. She might be young to have lost a dad, but Hannah had the bigger grievance. She tried, struggled, and suffered without companion.

Shepard had insisted on the transfer of homes. The icy Nyklah mountains, her home with fellow Zyks, Yuns, and barely anyone else, served as too great a reminder for her mother. They had friends and had developed an extended family there, but every corner held a memory, every step, a recollection. Living there wasn't helping her mom. Shepard wanted Hannah to hold onto the good memories as much as anyone and more, but Hannah didn't just remember, she dwelled. And at the end of every reflection, grief consumer her again. Shepard's father could've died yesterday for how much Hannah held on.

Something had to be done. Shepard's mother was a strong woman, and Shepard wouldn't continue to watch her pit herself to the pike. They needed new surroundings, and Paddra was best as any. Stretches of grassland, greenery and waterfalls, rising stone marble of a magnificent foundation that'd been hand-crafted by the Umbra… it was a far cry from the wooden cabins and snowy peaks of their late home. Shepard knew it'd be an adjustment, but it might be just enough to keep her mother busy with new scenery and hobbies, new people to meet, and her niece. Maybe it'd be just enough to bring Hannah out of her dwelling and possibly start to make things right again.

Shepard pulled up to the capital's rising entrance faster than she'd thought. It was so much easier to walk here on solid ground, grasses parting with her every step, not like the snow. The chocobos clawed feet clicked when they hit stone and Shepard continued to lead them through the erected masonry front into the town.

Shepard's first impression was a busy one; though, every place would seem rather busy in comparison to her quiet peaks back home. Here, a village existed behind the masonry front, and Shepard was glad to see that stone didn't exist through all the town. It'd be actually rather spacious and quaint if Shepard put words to the capital. Beyond the front entrance, the space opened up a gracious way in either direction to a bustling town. Wooden, stone, and thatched dwellings spread on for as far as the eye could see across the left path, and to the right, Shepard could see a streaming waterfall landing in the distance beyond more dwellings. People milled about, mostly Yuns with wild and unusual hair color combinations, but a good bit of others. Some took off to training grounds with spears and swords and daggers, a few bustled past Shepard on their way out, while others more in varying states of undress walked around or cuddled couples. It was all very open-spaced, which was one thing Shepard could like about the place.

Bars, shops, Aku merchants and Sylk weavers traded pieces with Teff blacksmiths and craftmakers. Everything seemed very friendly and joined, which was a great difference from home. They rarely had visitors to the mountains that weren't on a scheduled trade, and those who struggled up to trade with them were known far more as outsiders. This open-air mixing of people and goods off-put Shepard's senses. Paddra was the Yun capital, but they had all kinds in these parts. Shepard even saw two gypsii people of dark-skinned, Rivaini descent t through one of the open doors of what she assumed was an overcrowded inn by the bear pelts on the far side, but which resembled far more a bar. She could've sworn two women were making love there, right on one of those pelts in front of everyone, but Shepard passed before she could confirm such a thing. Though, by the intimacies some of these others shared in the open or against buildings, that might not even be a strange thing in this town.

There was a small noise from atop one of the birds. Shepard glanced back to see her mother slowly around, blinking as she woke to the new sights and sounds surrounding them. "Mom," Shepard addressed, falling back with the tethers to walk beside the bird. She reached up and touched her mother's hand, bringing Hannah's awareness about to her.

"Is this it?" Hannah asked, taking in a breath at their new surroundings until her eyes finally turned to Shepard. "We've reached Paddra?"

Shepard nodded, "This is it, Mom." Her mother's eyes lifted to take in the new residence again, including all the people, shops, interactions, and toiling. On one side of the path, a blacksmith ran iron against stone to chisel the edges while two women watched. Children beyond number plagued the streets of all ages, more than Shepard had ever seen at once in a place, another open doored and windowed communal hall served up meat-laden soup and bread that echoed sweet, savory smells for miles around the establishment. People flirted and interacted and had intimacies all out in the open; the lack of dress on some of these women was a far cry from the heavy, fur-lined clothes they wore at home. It couldn't be more different than their old home if she had tried. "What do you think?"

"It's so… active." Hannah drew up her hand all at once and leaned over to whisper. "Are those women having sex? There, against the shop."

Shepard checked with a glance and heard the moans, naked women connected at the hips. "Looks like."

"Oh…" Hannah took in a breath. "Your father told me about Paddra. It's something else to see it in person… "

"Mom?" Shepard asked, double-checking. Hannah seemed to snap from the trace, saw Shepard's concern, and excused it.

"Oh, don't mind me, Shep sweetie," Hannah straightened, absorbing it all. "Your cousin's here; she'll show us around, I'm sure."

Shepard kept a wary eye on her mother. Hannah wouldn't say it to her, so Shepard had to judge herself. She'd have to make sure her mother was okay here above all else. That was what really mattered in coming here. Gently leading them along, Shepard tugged the chocobos down another path to some spaced out houses. She walked along, scanning deftly for her cousin's. "What's the trademark we're looking for?" Hannah asked, surveying the dwellings as well.

"We could be a ways out," Shepard warned. "But Hawke said it's of marble construction with a red dragon etching on the door."

"Hmm."

They carried on a couple of miles further without any luck spotting the particular house, Shepard leading them along the rough sketch of directions Hawke had relayed to her in the letter. When twenty minutes had passed, Hannah suggested. "Ask one of these people if they know Hawke, Shepard."

"I know where we're going." Shepard grumbled.

"Shepard."

"No one's going to know her by name anyway. I'll find it, Mom."

Hannah gave her daughter a disapproving look, which Shepard mostly ignored as she continued scanning doorways. "Yuns and directions." Hannah sighed.

"Excuse me." Shepard pulled up short as a very heavily pregnant woman, white haired with twin, baby blue streaks running back waddled over to them. Shepard blinked twice at her ginormous stomach she practically carried along with her. "Excuse me," the woman said again with a smile. With one arm supporting herself under a belly that bulged, she held out her other for a handshake. "My name's Gale. You two are new to Paddra?"

Shepard cautiously held out her hand to the woman in turn, who took it warmly. "Shepard…"

"It's nice to meet you, Shepard," she nodded to her, then looked up to Shepard's mother on the chocobo.

"Hannah," she provided.

"Hannah," Gale nodded, "Good Zyk name." Shepard quirked an eyebrow, untrusting. To be approached by a heavily pregnant stranger was… unnerving. "I couldn't help but overhearing about your search for Hawke."

"You know her?" Hannah asked, anxious for the help if they could find it. Shepard cast her a look this time, which she passed off.

"Know her? Of course. Everybody knows Hawke, and I should especially. She's the father of these children I'll have." That paused Shepard to blink again. Hannah sat equally stunned.

"Your… your children? I didn't know she was Courting."

Gale chuckled, "We're not Courting. That'll be a lucky girl when Hawke hits the day of commitment. No, no, Hawke's done my mate and I a favor. Carmella and I are both femmes, so she volunteered to bless us with children."

Shepard took this in with another blink. "No kidding."

Gale smiled warmly, despite their clear, shared surprise. "I'll take that that you're not looking to have her children?"

"We are not." Shepard answered, wondering if this was a common practice for her to be asking.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Hannah implored.

"Of course," Gale volunteered, "It's not far. Follow me."

"That's not necessary— " Shepard started to say and was shushed.

"It's nothing," Gale waved off, "I need the exercise anyway. My babies are ready to fall out; they just need the last waddling push." Gale started off just as she volunteered to, waddling on ahead of them.

Watching her go almost strained Shepard's eyes. She half wondered if she should help her move along in supporting her or her stomach or something. "You sure you're okay to…"

"To walk?" Gale asked with a smile. "My bones can take it. I'm only seventy-two you know."

Shepard's eyebrow lifted. "Twenty-eight years older than me," Hannah contributed, equally as surprised with the revelation of her age. "You hold your age very well, Gale."

"Thank you," Gale laughed. "Almost middle-age, feels like a lifetime now." She gave them a little wave on, "Come now, it's right this way."

Shepard and Hannah continued at a slower pace with Gale waddling a little ahead, but her promise was right, it wasn't far. She took them back to a little alcove set about a half a mile from the waterfall and brought them before a marble house with the red etching on the door. "This is it," Gale presented to them, "Do thank Hawke for hunting she did for us this past week," Gale asked, "And tell her it's any day now."

"Thank you for guiding us," Hannah slid off the chocobo, "We could walk back with you if you need help."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gale assured with a chuckle, "Being round's grown on me, I assure you. Please enjoy your stay with Hawke, and maybe Carmella and I will see you at a communal feast sometime."

"Thank you again," Hannah bid as Gale started away. Shepard gave her mother a look. "See how much easier that was?" Hannah shushed, "Now, help me get these packs so we can free the birds."

Shepard assisted in pulling off the beasts' burdens of their stuff and clothes. She un-tethered them from her hand and released the birds, who ducked at Hannah, was pet, and started to flutter away on fast-moving feet.

"Come on, Mom," Shepard summoned, picking up the majority of their bags before Hannah snagged the last two.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring, Sheppie."

"In shock." Shepard pulled up to the door.

"You need a good woman in your life to take care of you. I want grandchildren and greats someday, you know."

"Not birthed from me," Shepard un-volunteered and knocked.

"You'd make a great mother, Shepard. Look how you take care of me. If not a mother, at least a spouse."

"Let's just get you settled in first, Mom." The door opened to a black-haired woman with moon-pale skin of Umbra shade. Brown eyes looked out joyfully from tussled hair atop her head, partially covering her eyes. Of strong build, but not stocky, the woman's leather-bound armor with an extended metal claw over her hand gave the appearance of more upper-body girth than she had. Otherwise, she just wore jeans with a big belt of leather. On her left arm, though, some bloodred symbols had been tattooed from the point where a sleeve of chainmail had been roughly hewn off, probably to provide more mobility for the second, leather-gloved arm which held a long, mace-ended staff.

"Hawke?" Shepard presumed.

"No, no," the woman greeted with a smile and a chuckle, "Hawke is my father. I'm Scotch! And you must be Shepard! –Uchm, Aunty Shepard." Scotch corrected, which made Shepard frown. "Unless you're my Uncle," Scotch considered, "You look much more like that, but I swear, Dad said Zyk-femme when she talked."

"Call me Shepard." Shepard said, still frowning.

"Sure," Scotch only offered an open, apologetic smile. "Well, hey Shepard!" Scotch gave a freely welcoming hug with the one free hand. "Your freckles are cute." She looked on to Shepard's mother before Shepard's frown could even deepen. "And you must be my real Aunty Hannah?"

"Hello, Scotch." Hannah greeted.

"Aunt Hannah! Come in, come in," Scotch opened up the door more, revealing a wide entry room that opened up into a grandiose living room space beyond. Shepard could see a large fireplace from where she stood. Scotch gave Hannah a hug too when she came in. "Here, lemme help." Scotch offered, putting down the mace-ended staff on a bench near the entryway. She took Hannah's bags from her and waved them in. "Follow me. Dad's inside somewhere; I was just preparing for a hunt." Scotch wandered in ahead of them and Shepard followed, taking in a tall, two-storied living room with a balcony overlooking the place. Another room in the back of the room led to what looked like a kitchen and beyond, while another way leading left had another living space and fire, leading elsewhere. Three young kids in the room glanced up and back over at them from a corner with a box of decorated stones and such.

"Who's that, Scotch?" One of them asked, eying Shepard and Hannah.

"It's your cousin and aunt!" Scotch introduced briefly, "You'll chit-chat later, Carissa. We need to get them settled first." Scotch glanced back at them, "Those are my sisters. You'll get to meet everyone soon."

"You have three sisters," Shepard observed, judging each to be about the same age.

"Three," Scotch chuckled, "I have two-hundred and sixty four sisters."

Shepard stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Two-sixty four…" Scotch counted, "Or give a few, depending on birth times. Soon to be two-sixty-eight with Gale's birthing."

"Shepard…" Hannah murmured, feeling faint.

"Oh, don't worry." Scotch assured, "They don't all live here or anything. Dad only keeps thirty or so of us around at a time."

"Thirty." Shepard repeated, mind blanking out as much as her mother's. A rumbling from the balcony drew all eyes, followed by a shout. And a huge, hound-husky mabari appeared through the wooden balcony bars with two young children riding atop him. One whooped in glee while the other screamed and clung. A third child came running after the dog.

"Chap! Chap, not down the— " Chap took the stairs in a bound. "Stairs…"

The child riding the front half of the dog went flying and rolled. The other girl clung on by God-knew what kind of strength with her knees and collapsed around the mabari's front, clinging around his neck and crying. The mabari bounded in a small circle and barked, then stopped in front of the fallen child who'd somersaulted off. He barked again.

"Quilla!" the girl at the top of the stairs raced down, "Quilla, are you dead?"

"Oww." The ground-child complained.

Scotch sighed, "Just a moment," she asked of Hannah and Shepard. Scotch knelt at Quilla's side. "Quilla," Scotch snapped her fingers in front of the child's eyes. "How many fingers?"

Quilla blinked, fat, watery tears at the edges of her eyes. "Four," she viewed correctly, then sniffled. "I—I rolled like you showed me. But it hurts."

"I know it does," Scotch tried to ease, bending over her to touch the little one for broken bones. "It's okay, Quilla. You did good." Scotch glanced over at the nervous little blonde girl chewing her fingernails who couldn't be older than six. "Get dad for our company, Skilla. And wait with Jamie in your room after."

"Is she okay, Scotch?" Skilla asked with big, round eyes.

"She's going to be alright," Scotch assured, "Now go." Skilla took off with her sister and dog while the other three in the corner eyed after them. "Sorry for the commotion," Scotch offered them, scooping Quilla right up without a problem, even with Hannah's bags. Quilla moaned.

"My back's broken."

"If your back was broken, you wouldn't be able to move these squirmy legs." Quilla squirmed, half squeaking, half involuntarily laughing at the poke to her side.

"Scotch, noo," Quilla moaned, burying her little face in Scotch's shoulder. Scotch shook her head, looking to Hannah.

"Kids!"

"I've only ever had Shepard," Hannah answered, holding Shepard's arm.

"Count yourself lucky," Scotch nodded to the left side, "Come on; dad's prepared a guest room just this way. She'll catch up with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Hot, meaty strips sizzling in the first pan, Bethany tempered the heat of the oven to keep an even cooking throughout the roast. She knelt to check it, judged a time, then rose back up to flavor the third pot with a little more brown sugar and butter. Kale wasn't a big fan of vegetables, Yuns as a whole seemed opposed to them, but she particularly ate up her carrots when Bethany made them like that. Bethany finished the first pan of meaty strips and laid out the flatbread to shred cheese on and hide in lettuce leaves. She was just in the middle of putting the hot chicken strips over the cheese to melt when footsteps on the stairs pounded down from the room beside the kitchen.

"Something smells delicious," her voice echoed around the bend. Bethany smiled, scraping the last of the meat to the five flatbread sandwiches. She'd just put down the pan when arms came in around her from behind. Kale's blanketing scent covered her, fresh from her shower with the faintest hint of raspberry, Bethany's favorite of her soaps. Kale leaned in around her smaller form to nuzzle Bethany's cheek and whisper. "And I don't mean the food, my lady." Bethany smiled. Kale kissed her cheek and Bethany turned to receive it, moving in Kale's arms until she faced her fully to enjoy her touch. Their mouths meshed like summer love, and Bethany lifted her arms around Kale's neck in pleasure.

"That's not to say," Kale added between her kisses, "The cooking is bad," she embraced her tight around her back. "I'd just pick you first, Beth." She ended with a last kiss to her forehead after warming her lips. "Every time."

"Kale," Bethany warmed in the embrace of her arms. "I missed you."

"Bethany," Kale buried her face in Bethany's hair and inhaled her scent in, holding her as precious. "You didn't have to do this, sweetie." Kale said, indicating the lunch. "You could've come upstairs."

"I wanted to make it for you," Bethany confessed, leaning back in her arms to take in Kale's beautiful face. Startlingly-alive gray eyes warmed in watching her, blonde hair loosely tied up in a damp ponytail that shimmered with the glints of red. A shapely curvature to her jaw smiled, easy to caress. It fit to Bethany's perfectly when they kissed; and her lips were silken with the perfect smile. At least to Bethany, she was perfect. "Six days out hunting, you need a good, home-cooked meal."

"What I need is right here," Kale lifted a hand to her cheek and cradled to stroke her palm in cherishing her. "I love you, Bethany."

Bethany glowed, warmed to her center. "I love you too." She lifted herself to kiss Kale again, who drew it out so sweetly long. She embraced Bethany again.

"I'm glad you're here," Kale rubbed her back in hugging. "I like returning home to this."

Bethany smiled against her chest, rosy with warmth. "Your hunt seems to have gone well," Bethany remarked when they finally pulled back, "The ice house was full to bursting."

"We had a good team," Kale agreed, "With Jael, Hawke, Summer, and Lightning, we all came back with full freezers. Had to let Hawke go a little earlier, but we got her and her swarm shipped over their stores. Gave some to Gale too; poor woman needs it holding her litter."

Bethany's brows drew together as she remembered, "That's right, isn't it? Today's the day her cousin's coming in?"

"That's what she said," Kale confirmed, "We can visit her and the horde later if you want." She offered Bethany a reassuring smile, hands dropping to her wrists. "I hoped we could spend a little time together first."

Bethany recognized that anxious glint in her eyes. She knew how her Yun got after a good hunting. It'd been six days on the hunt without her Courted; Kale had to be starving. It was also somewhat assuring. Before they'd started courting, Kale could've slept with anyone to fill that itch over the hunt. Bethany knew Kale had stopped seeing other Yuns while they were dating for her already, but with her Courted on week-long hunts with that beautiful Summer woman she'd fathered precious Kierra with… it settled her butterflies to see Kale so wanton, was all.

Bethany dropped her hands onto Kale's. She moved them both around her back to caress her ass and stepped in, touching their bodies. "I can rectify that." She squeezed Kale's hands over her, making Kale shiver, eyes alighting.

"I certainly hope so."

Bethany matched their lips and pressed into Kale close. That hard center barely pressed into her waist. Bethany freed her hands from Kale's at her ass, which she now squeezed possessively of her own volition, to finger at her belt with both hands. When she'd loosened it at the front, Bethany closed her arms around Kale's back and ground herself against her lover, who groaned. "Bethhh," Bethany latched her fingers around the loosened belt and pulled, tugging it completely free. Kale backed up with her and reluctantly released her ass with a hand to fumble with the plate that clinked. She pushed it and their food aside to the other counter, but when too many plates interfered, Kale gave up, completely lifted Bethany by the ass and moved to press her against the bare, oaken table instead. She pinned Bethany to it. Bethany bit back a moan, then released it right after when Kale bit her lip.

"Kale," Bethany breathed, fingers threading under her shirt. Kale lifted her with one hand to the counter, which she barely seated her on before ravaging her neck and crevasse with hard teeth and a bulge. Bethany could feel her grinding her lady parts through two pairs of pants and it felt incredible. Teeth gnawed at her tender skin, both pressures so refreshing. Her legs gave a little quiver with Kale's hand pressing into one, the other gripping her shoulder for support in making love to her neck. Fingers pressed into Kale's back. "This is perfect," Bethany practically purred. "You're perfect, Kale."

"You're gonna tremble," Kale whispered to her, hand on her thigh moving slowly back to her ass, which she then shoved against her bulge. "I promise."

"Ohh," Bethany's thighs closed over her bulge, wanting to keep it there. Bethany reclined partially, wishing Kale inside her, but stopped with a gasp when teeth bit to her clothed breast. Kale supported her with an arm behind, still throbbingly trapped between Bethany's clamped thighs, but her next hiss came almost as a growl over her chest.

"I like your blouse."

"You can rip this one off," Bethany allowed immediately, having specifically worn it in expectance of this. Kale was always so sweet to compliment her clothes when asking permission, knowing how Bethany loved some pieces dearly that she didn't want ruined. Not today. The tearing of cloth followed very quickly. Fingers at her back played with the clasp at her bra, and Bethany couldn't help it. She released Kale only a second to wrap her legs around her waist for more pressure at her core.

"Hold on." Kale's mouth closed over her breast in seconds. Bethany couldn't help her gasp, and her flexing legs over Kale's hips tightened. Kale suckled her breast, licked, then teethed her sensitive nub, making Bethany whimper as nails clawed into Kale's back. Every part of her squeezed Kale when her Yun suckled again.

"Kale," Bethany wasn't embarrassed to pant. With her ass grinding the table's edge and Kale's boner crushing her front, she was delightfully stuck between two hard places with a beautiful Yun making work of her breasts. It was heaven.

"I thought of you," Bethany told, wanting to do everything to increase the pleasure for her Yun. "Back at home in my bed. When you're not there, I finger myself. Bruisingly. I want you so bad, Kale. My fingers don't do you justice at all— ohh!" Bethany groaned with her hungry bite that sent tingles all throughout her body. "Kale, yes! I think of you all the time. My friends don't even know," Bethany inhaled a quick breath with Kale's delightful administrations, tonging her so good with that mouth. "You're better than a horde of Yuns."

Kale released her peak with a small _pop_ of her lips, puckered over the tender spot. When she lifted her head to stare into Bethany's eyes, hers were misted with love and lust. "You're in my dreams," Kale told her, voice husky with desire. "Every night, I'm with you, Beth." Kale hoisted her up to the table fully away from the edge. Bethany's legs loosened from her hips and Kale climbed up on her knees after her. She started to push Bethany further back on the long table, but Bethany stopped her with her hands.

"Wait," Bethany lifted half-braced on an arm to play with Kale's zipper and button, which she got undone. Kale's eyes closed above her as Bethany reached up the back of her pants to pull them down over her arousal and buttocks. She smiled when Kale's great girth revealed, pants only partially down, but enough. Bethany rubbed her tight little ass in her hands and patted it with both hands. "Hands and knees," she ordered the Yun above her. Kale's gray eyes opened to read her intentions. Bethany smacked her rump harder. "Don't make me ask again."

"Do you know how fucking sexy you're being?"

"About to be sexier." Bethany assured, rubbing her bottom where she'd hit as Kale eased to all fours above her. But Bethany didn't let her go with some expected sex. Instead, she scooted herself down the table until she was eyelevel with the clean, girth-monstrous, beastly stud. Kale fizzed with the very beginnings of pre-cum. Bethany took Kale in a hand and squeezed, gripping her Yun, who moaned. A drip fell, which she caught on her tongue, then lifted just enough to run her hot muscle over Kale's tip. It had Kale shuddering.

"Bethany— " Before she could get the words out, Bethany closed lips over the tip of the giant. Kale nearly squawked as she gently tugged with her hand, urging Kale down to take more of her in. "Umbraah," Kale groaned like a curse, making Bethany smile and almost laugh.

"Be quiet, you," she shushed, words muffled with the girth in her mouth. She tugged Kale deeper, pressing her ass to lower her more.

"Be quiet," Kale panted as Bethany drew her in slowly, running fingers along the thick vein of her penis. There was so much to take. Kale was so long in her mouth, Bethany had to clamp down on her in suckling just to swallow her own mouth-watering saliva building around her great girth. "My to-be Mate's suckling me like a popsicle— fingers of heaven— " Kale groaned, and with the bump to the very back of her throat, Bethany clamped her mouth as tight as she could around her. She choked a little in her throat, but swallowed it back.

"Th-rust," Bethany told her, but it didn't come out entirely clear. She rubbed up Kale's shaft hard in encouraging fashion, and when Kale started to pull back, she stroked down again in summoning her back. Kale got the idea and groaned as she started a slow manner, being careful not to hit the back of her throat in the dipping.

"Bethany, you'refuckingamazing," Kale moaned. Bethany would've answered if she could've, but her lips were currently preoccupied in sliding over her saliva-slickened girlfriend. She tongued at her tip and wrapped Kale in the blanketing warmth of it as she dripped, oozing lust in a slow manner that Bethany swallowed back every few seconds. She ran her fingers up and down, up and down, Kale's incredible length dipping, then retreating away until she could clamp down on her again, suckling and swallowing, suckling and swallowing. Breaths through her nose were harsh and a bit dizzying, but she didn't want to stop at all. Bethany squeezed that flexing ass with her dipping. She almost thought she could feel Kale getting bigger in her mouth, though that was improbable. Kale sang the most wonderful groans—it only encouraged Bethany to hold her harder, tighter in the pocket of warmth she had for her. Bethany's own legs crossed in excitement, sharing the tickling pleasures she felt her girlfriend enjoying.

"Bethany," Kale quivered and struck the back pallet of her throat again, probably in accident. Bethany seized her and tugged harder, swallowing back to combat her gag reflex before really opening up her throat. She pulled Kale down her throat as far as her flexing-butt girlfriend would let her and squeezed her mouth shut as tight as she could over Kale. Fingers, tongue, and the roof of her mouth popped Kale like a bottle of champagne. She released into Bethany's open throat with a strangled cry, warm seed splashing out with such force, it caused her to choke. Bethany's mouth filled with hot, sticky seed in a second as Kale pulled back with what little mind she had to in her trembling, braced position above her. Bethany coughed, but kept as much of Kale in her mouth as she could. Her four-cough fit ended quickly and Bethany swallowed back everything she'd been able to hold. Bethany wiped at her chin, licked at her lips, then the back of her hand, and looked up with bleary eyes at Kale braced in a sit up of ecstasy on her forearms above her.

Bethany slid on her back along the table as she could manage, then reached up with both arms to pull up under Kale's to surrender her weight to her. She pulled Kale to her body, who finally collapsed on her in exhausted pleasure.

"Bethh," Kale practically whined.

"Seconded," an unexpected, second voice said. Bethany's head flipped to the side to see Kierra, Kale's Summer-born daughter, a mahogany blonde-streaked beauty standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Kierra!" Bethany croaked through a raw throat, voice cracked. Her cheeks flamed, instantly rosy.

"No, no," Kierra held up a hand and adjusted her little two year old on her shoulder. "I'm leaving, no harm done. Just… way to go, Ma." Kierra smiled in that too-beautiful way she'd gained from her mother and started pass. "I'll be upstairs. In the soundproof room. Not hearing whatever you two do." Kierra gave Bethany a private smile in the opposite doorway. "Keep it up!"

Bethany buried her burning face in Kale's shoulder. "Your daughter saw us."

"Bethany made sandwiches!" Kale called out to the retreating steps on the stairs, which paused, hurried back down and around the corner to grab two of the cheesy-chicken flatbreads she'd made for her and little Robin.

"Thanks!" Kierra quickly retreated, "Really gone now; have fun!"

"Oh, my God." Bethany croaked, throat still a little froggy.

"It's not so bad," Kale comforted, rubbing her back. "She probably likes you even more for doing me soo incredibly good, you know."

"Not helping." Bethany dropped her head back to the table. "She saw us on the table. Your daughter!"

"Bethany," Kale eased, rubbing her shoulder. "You were amazing. There's nothing to be ashamed of there." Kale touched her cheek gently. "You know," she added, thinking on to ease her. "She called you 'Ma.'"

Bethany's eyes roved over to Kale's. In all her fretting, that'd completely gone over her head. "She did." She almost asked.

Kale smiled gently with all genuine warmth. "Yeah," she confirmed, making Bethany tingle a bit herself. "She did."

Bethany's stomach did a little flipping with butterflies. She'd been courting Kale for a few months now, on top of their dating, but Kierra hadn't slipped to calling her that before. And this one didn't even feel like a slip. She'd said it like it was natural. Bethany's fluttering stomach gooed a bit. "Kale… she called me Ma."

Kale's smile opened further. "She loves you." Kale cradled her cheek lovingly and pet it. "We all love you in this family." Bethany bit back a growing smile, tickled all over with Kale. Kale reached up a hand to brush a few strands behind her ears. "I love seeing you with that smile. You're beyond beauty, Bethany."

Her butterflies tingling, Bethany lifted her mouth to Kale's. Gooey all over, she revered that mouth and showed her love. Their bodies crushed together already, it didn't take much to make her high. "I love you," Bethany whispered between kisses to Kale. "So much, Kale."

"Thank God," Kale whispered back, lips traveling back her cheek to her ear. A hot tongue made her wet in other regions. "I couldn't live without you." She rubbed their bodies, breasts crushing together and dragging. Kale's weren't as embarrassingly… wholesome, but Kale always managed to make her feel beautiful and well-proportioned. Bethany loved everything about this woman. She savored her scraping, both half clothed in the wrong places. She wanted to feel Kale bare.

"Kale," Bethany gasped on breathy lips. Kale made it hard to focus lavishing her with attention so well. Bethany fingered at the hem of her shirt, dragging it partially up as she could. "Strip," Bethany asked.

"I love when you tell me what to do." Kale braced above her on her arms, but didn't stop making her hot with attention. Bethany tugged up the shirt as quick as she could. Kale separated from her only long enough for her to pull it up over her head and off. She discarded the garment beside her and beheld Kale in her shirtless glory.

"Wow," Bethany reached up to touch her well-defined abs and run her fingers over the skin, eyes shining with her smile. "My hunter's abs." Kale reached back to undo her own bra while she fondled. Bethany's fond fingers ran down her hips, then back to her ass, still bare with her pants half down. She squeezed Kale's cheeks with grinding fingers, which made her kneeling Yun quiver as her bra fell away. Bethany had the most beautiful view up her body one could have of their Yun.

"Beth," Kale groaned with the massage of her flexed butt. Bethany's lips quirked with her inflation as Kale expanded over her body.

"I love when you do that," Bethany watched with twinkling eyes, stroking Kale to the crevasse of her ass.

"You're one to talk." Kale's eyes fluttered, breathing in deeply. "You smell so good, Bethany."

"Picking up my scent already?" Bethany smiled, so fond. As a half-born Umbra, she'd picked up many Umbra traits herself, and missed a few of the Yuns. Bethany hadn't been gifted super-scent. She could only imagine how exhilarating it'd be to smell her partner so exactly.

"For awhile now," Kale confirmed, sitting back in her kneel over Bethany's body. Bethany reluctantly lifted her hands to stroke her magnificent back instead. Kale reached for her jeans to search her pocket. "We better sheath me," Kale warned with a warm smile, "Else I might be accountable for something else."

Bethany's heart fluttered in nervousness. "I didn't bring condoms."

Kale's fingers in her pocket paused. "Forgot them?" she asked, her confusion understandable. Bethany never did such a thing. "I might have some upstairs."

"No, I mean," Bethany stopped her from getting up, raising at an incline herself to halt her with a hand to her shoulder. "I purposefully didn't bring them, Kale." Kale blinked, confusion all encompassing.

"Did you…" a blink of fear passed her pretty features. "We don't have to have sex, Bethany. If you wanted to talk— "

"Kale," Bethany chided, fingers lifting to her cheek to cradle. "Don't be foolish. I want to be with you. Without condoms this time."

Kale's eyes grew big in staring. "I could get you pregnant."

Bethany's butterflies were strong, but Kale still managed to make her smile. "The thought had crossed my mind. Right before I stopped taking the pill."

"You're off the pill." Kale repeated, taking this all in at once, then to clarify. "The pill that stops us from having babies?"

Bethany's nerves were all over the place, but she could barely help the way Kale was making her smile so much. "I'm not on other medication."

"But… we're not mated," Kale sputtered, "Or married. We haven't even decided which or when and— "

"Kale," Bethany gently interrupted, a little pressed not to chuckle. Kale had such respect for what they'd talked about over this. "I've thought about this," Bethany filled in. "Especially over the last week. I thought about you and Kierra and us… it feels right. Even if I get pregnant before we're mated, I'm going to be with you. We don't have to wait for it. I love you, Kale, and I don't have reservations about us. I want you to know I'm ready—"

Bethany's words cut off in the kiss of her lifetime as Kale swooped down with an arm around her and crushed their mouths with such fervor and passion, Bethany could feel it like a zap to her body. Their love was so strong and felt; it was even better than the romantic books she read of the Yuns, wholly substantial. Kale made sweet love to her mouth. She only pulled back to pant with such a gleam in her eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive," Bethany confirmed, licking her lips of Kale's sweet taste lingering there. "There's no one's children I'd rather have." Kale practically glowed. Bethany was in her tight arms in a second.

"I love you."

Bethany warmed, happier with her choice than she ever could've imagined, and happier still with Kale. "I love you too, Kale." Kale only released her with other plans in her eyes. "Besides," Bethany added to the happiness she saw there, "I am still Umbra, you know. It might take a little bit to happen. My friend Sam's _never _used a condom and she hasn't gotten pregnant, so it might take some time." Her words didn't dampen the light in Kale's eyes at all. Her warmth was infectious; Bethany bit her lip to contain her spreading joy. "I want to hold your babies, Kale."

"You've no idea how hard I am."

"That sounds promising," Bethany licked her lips. "Maybe you should kick off those pants."

"Yours first," the first of Bethany's belts unclicked. Bethany sucked in a happy breath with the return of Kale's ravishing lips. She _mmm_'d as nimble fingers made quick work of her assemblage of belts. Bethany practically purred at the sound of her zipper unzipping. Kale's fingers smoothed into the lip of her jeans at the hips. Bethany suckled her lips fondly as Kale tugged them down with her fingers, bringing down jeans and panties, exposing Bethany. Already warm, the cool touch of the breeze was invigorating. It made Bethany's thighs squeeze together as Kale shed of her own, kicking them off like an annoyance that had Bethany smiling.

"What a beauty," Bethany admired, watching Kale fight with the last pant leg that clung stubbornly. Kale actually blushed a little, something that itself was rare in and of itself to see. Kale managed to kick off the last pant leg. Her fingers ran up the smooth skin of Bethany's leg as Kale hovered above her. Their bodies rubbed, beautifully bare, and sharp teeth bit the sensitive skin of Bethany's neck.

"I could have you," Kale whispered, voice silky as sex and lace. Bethany shuddered at the gentle scrape of her bulge, barely touching her thigh.

"Kale…"

"I could take you right now," Kale continued, warm body heating Bethany's with every scraping. Her boobs had pebbled like rocks, Bethany wanted her so bad. To have every inch of Kale's unsheathed glory.

"You can," Bethany allowed, almost pleading for it. She let out a breathy gasp when she felt something prod her folds, but it was far too small to be the part of Kale she craved. Instead, two long, slender fingers prodded inside her. They still had her dizzy for pleasure. "Kaale," Bethany moaned, reaching for her hand as Kale teasingly stroked her most sensitive places. Fingers pressed inside her, probing, and quickly found the most receptive place in her body. Bethany's legs twitched with the pressure, surprised, but silent gawk emitting. "Ohh, Kale."

"I have plans for you," Kale whispered in that same husky-silken voice. She licked over the new bruise she'd made.

"I hope so," Bethany agreed, warming by the second till she was slippery. Kale's fingers left her. Bethany started to object, but Kale wrapped that same arm up under her in a second.

"Trust me," Kale kissed her cheek with love.

"More than anybody," Bethany promised, and was promptly lifted from the table with that arm. Kale wrapped her other around her and turned Bethany in her arms until she faced the same direction as Kale on her knees. Bethany's big, searching browns glanced back to read her, but Kale's arm just tightened around her under her breasts.

"Trust me," Kale asked again, kissing Bethany's available cheek, then lips, which she returned hungrily. Bethany felt her fingers probing her again. She could feel Kale against the curve of her ass and released another little moan into soft lips when Kale found that same spot again that made her squeeze. Everything was warm; from Bethany's clenching body to the feel of her back against Kale's breasts. Kale fondled her breast with a hand, still fingering her in the slowest, most delightful of ways when Kale gradually started to lean forward with her. Bethany shared a split moment of irrationality, and looked back at Kale with startled eyes of confused upset.

"No anal," she reminded, for a real second thinking Kale had forgotten she was squicked by it, or that she wanted to share their first sleeveless penetration this way.

"I wouldn't," Kale promised, holding her body tight to her body. "Don't worry, Bethany," Kale assured, bringing Bethany back from the moment of irrationality. "I've got you," Kale promised. Bethany could feel her fingers, three of them, at her actual opening, which Kale's girth nuzzled at in another second, easing her breathing.

"I promise you'll like this," Kale vowed in that voice that had her sinking into the melody of her assurance. Kale straightened a little, keeping her at a slant, which Bethany didn't like as much as being held to her body, but then Kale's warm prowess was sinking into her. Bethany's mouth opened in a small gawk, always such a pleasant surprise to receive her, especially after a week without. Kale's bare skin sunk in a few inches, not her whole length, but when she bumped that spot inside her that her fingers had been prodding, Bethany gasped with an _'oh_' of surprise.

"Oh… ohh," she closed her eyes, feeling that heavy pressure just above her most sensitive spot.

"Straighten now," Kale coached, gently pulling Bethany back to her body. Her penis shifted inside her, bumping a little lower to the exact point of precision Kale's fingers had probed out. It was entirely different from having Kale inside her from the front, sheathed and stretching her. Without the condom this way, Bethany could practically feel her pulsing against her innermost walls. And she felt amazing.

"Kale," Bethany half-whined, adjusting to the new ways Kale felt in her body like this. It was a totally different angle of direction, Kale entering her this way, but Bethany could already feel her walls expanding for this warm pressure. She rested her head back on Kale's shoulder to get used to it. "Wow," Bethany breathed, wanting to continue the experimentation with this. "How should I…"

"You let me," Kale kissed her temple. Arm secure around her hip while the other kept busied on her breast, Kale guided her hips a smidgen forward while pulling back a little herself, which excruciatingly lost half the few inches she'd pushed in. Bethany almost cried for them back, which Kale gave in an easy, slow fashion that had her sliding back in and pressuring, maybe even a smidgen more with Bethany's adjusting.

"Ohh," Bethany moaned, butt sliding back against Kale's body as she gently connected them as fully as she could again. "Oh, Kale," Bethany breathed as the bare flesh slid almost out of her again and back. Kale didn't speed up in the slightest, but let her feel every second of pulsing girth sliding into her. "That's glorious," Bethany admitted with every pleasurable push, slow and measured to give her everything. With Kale's hands on her body, fingering her breasts, nuzzling her clit, and that delightful mouth on her neck and chin, her strokes were measured, powerful, but not pushy. She couldn't even sink in all the way, and Bethany's clamp squeezed her more than Kale. It wasn't a position for Kale at all; it was a high all for Bethany.

"Woww," Bethany breathed, slow, warm pleasure all-encompassing. Warmth flooded her body and spread, more constant than building, it was a state she could stay in for hours and relax to. "This is…" Kale bumped her sensitive walls and had her shivering again.

"You like it?" Kale kissed. Bethany stretched one of her arms back to fondle Kale's head. Her arm lowered to turn Kale's cheek her way. Their mouths met and Bethany savored her; every push, tweaking fondle, and stimulating squeezes of her clit as her hips slowly moved for Kale, drinking her in.

"I love," Bethany purred, fingers brushing her thigh fondly. Even the table biting into her knees was deliciously good. Bethany would stay in these arms forever if she could. "You're so warm."

Kale kissed the bottomside of her cheek fondly. "And you're wet." Kale fluttered to kiss her lower. "My incredibly sexy, wet maiden."

Bethany smiled, fingers curling to the roots of her hair in pleasure. "Damn," Bethany's heart raced under a pleasured exterior, effort only beading in sweat on her forehead. Kale licked it up, then played fondle with her ear and that mouth. Bethany shuddered again at her squeezing below, thrills of pleasure tickling every part of her body. Her heavy boobs felt raw, but she wouldn't stop Kale from playing for anything. "If Jihl could see me now…" Bethany murmured, deliriously happy with this comfortable, pleasure-lasting pace.

"Jihl?" Kale asked, blessedly not having to pause any of her administrations to ask. Bethany shivered with pleasure at another powerful poke inside her. Her fingers tightened in Kale's beautiful strands, blonde with rosewood red undertones to it. "She teasing you again?"

"She wouldn't if she knew what you do to me like this," Bethany's breath caught. "Ohh,"

"Or what you do to me."

"_Mmm_," Bethany's heart pounded under her breast, but she was in heaven. The ecstasy wouldn't stop and it spread through her so smoothly, so even and constant. "Kaale…"

"She just doesn't know," Kale continued to say. "Our love is perfect, Bethany."

Bethany smiled, eyes half closed, and kissed where she could, which turned out to be Kale's temple this time. "You should've seen her today," Bethany breathed in, letting it flutter through her. "She teased Carme, poor girl. About commitment."

"Yeah?" Kale asked, breathing a bit harder.

"Yeah," Bethany gasped at a strong push coinciding with simultaneous tweaking. "Ohh—ohhh," Kale eased a little slower, drawing in a drink of breath herself. Bethany kissed her again and tasted that salty goodness of her effort showing. She breathed out a few more times to settle. "We actually… made a bet."

"Bet?" Kale asked, hips slowly undulating against her buttocks in the smoothest of ways. Bethany loved every touch of this woman.

"Oh, yeahh," she confirmed to the pleasure first, question second. "I said— " Bethany took in another breathy little intake, sweat building to layer her forehead. "She couldn't commit… to one person." Her chest swelled, so handled and toyed with, but she didn't want it to stop. She never wanted it to stop.

"What'd she say?" Kale asked, voice noticeably coming quicker. She squeezed Bethany's breast hard with the next thrust.

"Bet me she could," Bethany murmured, so caught up her eyelids had started to flutter. "Bet me… dresses."

"Ohhh," Kale replied back groaning. "You'll look… so sexy."

Bethany smiled in her amazing pleasure and buried her face at Kale's temple to draw in breaths. "I love you."

Kale licked her shoulder in fond responding. She kissed her over again there, staring down Bethany's body. "You're gorgeous, Bethany."

"You're better," Bethany purred, arm stretched fully back around the outside of Kale's neck. Her back arched. "Kale," Bethany nuzzled her head to Kale's shoulder as much as she could. "Take me away."

Kale moved to do so by her command.

"Ohhh," Bethany's eyes closed in moaning. She gasped with Kale's pinching fingers squeezing harder over her clit. She gripped her tighter up under the breasts and slid into her with more force than before, "Yes," Bethany gasped, "Yes, yes—Kale… KALE!" Bethany's pleasure shattered into a million pieces throughout her body like a wave. She clamped so hard within herself, her vision went white. The overwhelming high didn't stop her from feeling the molten explosion that followed, a cascade of warm, flooding seed that splashed inside her, dousing her lower opening and spilling out. The unexpected spurt of heat with the nearly-unconscious knowing it was Kale's seed wetting her so badly sent Bethany headlong into a second seize. Kale's arms didn't leave her. Bethany sagged in her pleasure-soaked ecstasy, going limp against her pleasing lover with the intense squeeze.

"Ohhh," Bethany rest against her in drooping. "Kaale…"

"Bethany," Kale panted a little breathlessly. Bethany's eyes were still closed, but she felt the movement when Kale shifted with her, dragging them off delightfully throbbing knees. The world spun behind her lightened-eyelids. Bethany clung to the warm being and ducked her head to keep the dizziness from taking her in this awesome feeling. Bethany squeezed her thighs together to keep what she could of Kale's sticky heat there. She _mmm_'d in happiness, and when her buzz had died down to a contented feeling, she was still warm and tingly. Bethany slowly registered her limp arms around Kale's body, which she could feel pressed to hers in a tight pocket of heat, breasts to breasts in facing her.

Kale's fingers stroked sweaty strands from her face fondly. She sat in quiet, stroking reverence while Bethany rested against a perfectly comfortable chest, even if Kale compared theirs when she said it. "You're perfect," Bethany breathed after a few long minutes of resting.

"I don't know about that," Kale chided with a soft smile. "Have you seen the girl in my arms of late?" Bethany turned up her head, eyes opening to smile, and found both her and Kale lying on their sides facing each other on the table. "See?" Kale stroked her cheek back to her hairline. "How am I to compete with that?"

"I'm glad you're home," Bethany confessed, eyes shining with glossy happiness on her Yun.

"Me too," Kale shared, stroking her face so gently. "Happy to be home with you, Bethany."


End file.
